criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Facing the Music
Facing the Music is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case of the game as well as the city of Greycott. It is the fourth case to take place in Gost Yard, a district based in Greycott. Plot Stats Victim *'Gregorio Martinez' (Listened to music as his heart was dissected) Murder Weapon *'Scythe' Killer *'Naomi Bulbs' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music *The suspect reads comic books *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red face paint Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music *The suspect reads comic books *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red face paint *The suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads comic books *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red face paint *The suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads comic books Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red face paint Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music *The suspect reads comic books *The suspect knows astronomy Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer knows music. *The Killer reads comic books. *The Killer knows astronomy. *The Killer wears red face paint. *The Killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Carnival Procession. (Clue: Faded Scroll) * Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Riddle; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Storage Room) * Investigate Storage Room. (Prerequisite: Riddle unraveled; Clues: Victim's Body, Radio, Torn Paper) * Examine Radio. (Result: Radio Serial Number) * Analyze Radio Serial Number. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer reads comic books) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Carnival Flyer) * Analyze Carnival Flyer. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Freida Henderson) * Talk to Freida Henderson about the carnival. (Prerequisite: Carnival Flyer analyzed) * Investigate Carnival Procession. (Prerequisite: Play Storage Room as a task; Clues: Ice Bucket, Glasses) * Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Faded Plane Ticket) * Examine Faded Plane Ticket. (Result: Ticket Details; New Suspect: Naomi Bulbs) * Ask Naomi Bulbs about the plane ticket she bought for the victim. (Prerequisite: Ticket Details unraveled) * Examine Glasses. (New Suspect: Tiffany Shaw) * Question Tiffany Shaw about her lost glasses. (Prerequisite: Tiffany's Glasses identified) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows music) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Underwater Bar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Stained Map, Torn Note) * Examine Stained Map. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Isabella Bradford) * Ask Isabella Bradford about her map of the carnival. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Reminder) * Investigate Wooden Shelves. (Prerequisite: Reminder restored; Clues: Locked Box, Broken Object, Gold Bracelet) * See what Freida Henderson has to say. (Prerequisite: Play Wooden Shelves as a task) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Human Heart) * Analyze Human Heart. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows astronomy) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Musical Instrument; New Suspect: Danielle Highsmith) * Question Danielle Highsmith about her broken instrument. (Prerequisite: Musical Instrument restored) * Examine Gold Bracelet. (Result: Gregorio & Naomi) * Confront Naomi Bulbs about her bracelet. (Prerequisite: Gregorio & Naomi's names deciphered) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Danielle Highsmith why she assaulted the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Bar Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper, Knuckle Knife) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Inkblot Test) * Analyze Inkblot Test. (06:00:00) * Talk to Tiffany Shaw about her diagnosis of the victim. (Prerequisite: Inkblot Test analyzed) * Examine Knuckle Knife. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (Result: Isabella Bradford's Hair) * Ask Isabella Bradford about her knuckle knife. (Prerequisite: Isabella Bradford's Hair identified) * Investigate Carnival Float. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Scythe, Battery Pack; Murder Weapon found: Scythe) * Analyze Scythe. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears red face paint) * Examine Battery Pack. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a tattoo) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Eye of the Beholder (4/6). (No stars) Eye of the Beholder (4/6) * Tell Tiffany Shaw to stop harassing Ina. (Available after unlocking Eye of the Beholder) * Investigate Storage Room. (Prerequisite: Talk to Tiffany Shaw; Clue: Faded Journal) * Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Diary) * Analyze Diary. (09:00:00) * Talk to Isabella Bradford about her discoveries. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Underwater Bar. (Available after unlocking Eye of the Beholder; Clue: Locked Laptop) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) * Analyze Laptop. (12:00:00) * Demand answers from Ina Khanna. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Carnival Procession. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Torn Paper, Gift Basket) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ultrasound) * Analyze Ultrasound. (06:00:00) * Tell Isabella Bradford your discovery. (Prerequisite: Ultrasound analyzed; Reward: Jaunty Cap) * Examine Gift Basket. (Result: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Shefali Khanna) * Ask Shefali Khanna about Oliver Jenkins. (Prerequisite: Shefali Khanna identified on Photo) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia * Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Greycott Category:Gost Yard